


Merlin DrAbBlEs

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: DrABblEs. EVeRYoNe NeeDs 'eM.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**IDOM IDOM IDOM IDOM IDOM**

~  
Merlin was DEAD.   
DEAD.   
He was DEAD. 

"ARTHUR, YOU GREAT BIG PRAT!"   
It was snowing, and Arthur had decided to roll a huge snowball right onto his Court Warlock's back. Normally, he would've been able to stop it, but the work had been too much this week, not to mention his back was turned.   
"Catch me if you can, _Mer_ lin." Eyes glowing gold, a snowball forms itself and crashes into Arthur's feet. Slightly more invigorated, Merlin makes lots more and pelts them at Arthur, who is overrun by them. 

"YOU'RE cheating, MERLIN!" 

"You never said I can't!" 

"I never said you could, either!" 

"Whatever, cabbage head." 

And they spent the rest of the evening being 5 year old brothers. 


	2. HUGS HUGS HUGS HUGS... And cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HmM. I wonder?

**'Twas a dark and stormy night...**

**BUT EVERYTHING WAS BRIGHT AGAIN BECAUSE HUGGSSSSS AND COOKIES EEEEE**

**Okay, I'm done.**  
  
~

Arthur had a LOT of work to do, and it wasn't helping that his Court Warlock had now decided to annoy him. Arthur couldn't even make out his words, for his own sake. Despite his fog, he tries to listen.

"...SAID YOU HUGGED ME!" Bolting upright, Arthur glares. 

"WHAT?" 

"GWAINE. SAID. YOU. HUGGED. ME!" Suddenly, Arthur's mind was filled with images of Gwaine running through a field of cacti. And lots of dark patrols. 

"I didn't. He was drunk, wasn't he?" 

"No, he wasn't! He was completely sober!" Merlin retorted angrily. 

"Gwaine is NEVER sober." 

"True... BUT STILL!" 

"Go away, Merlin. Do your work." 

"Not until I get my hug." 

"Then you're staying here forever. Now, excuse me while I go and attend to my duties." 

"Arthur, why can't you?" 

"Can't I what? I'm going to my meeting right now, and I suggest you do the same, so yes, I can." 

"It's just that I don't remember it happening, and it's not fair because that's one of the rare moments you ever do show that you care about me, and the thing is there's just been so much work and I'm still adjusting to the removal of the ban on magic, I just-" 

Arthur reached out and hugged Merlin and let go just as quickly. 

"Now will you shut up?" Grinning, Merlin followed Arthur into the hall. 


	3. Morgana is SO Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, Morgana being clueless.

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY MERLIN!"**

**"I NEED TO FIND EMRYS."**

XDXD


	4. mememememememe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memeemememe


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

Why do I love this so much? 


	7. Chapter 7

Again- 

GET OUTTA MY WAY MERLIN 

I need to find EMRYS. 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

WHY 


	10. Chapter 10

Since when was Merlin actually TALENTED at something? 


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur just not using his brains. 


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

His expression though. 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

I'M DYINGGGGGG 


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin: That went well- 


	20. Chapter 20

I KNOW they're modern people and Arthur on his mac isn't so bad but-

Anthony- 


	21. Chapter 21

YEAH. 


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

I think it's something like- 

Arthur: I'm sorry about what happened to you, Merlin. Once I heard, I told them it couldn't have been you who poisoned me. I had the cook confirm your alibi.

Merlin: Thank you. (SKJDKDJKCDKC NOT OKAY GWEN IS POSSSSSEEESSSEEED- moving on) 

Arthur: I also told them you weren't bright enough to organize (I'm guessing here it's just a huge blur) an assassination attempt. 

Merlin: That's very thoughtful!

Arthur: You're welcome. 


	26. Chapter 26

Oh gosh help me I am DYING HERE 


	27. Chapter 27

SO TRUE 

And I just love the part where Leon is just like 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


	28. Chapter 28

And then there's Bradley... 

*Bradley being Bradley* 


	29. Chapter 29

What should I tell Arthur if he asks for you? 

Oh, tell him anywhere-

ANYWHERE BUT THE TAVERN!


	30. Chapter 30

Sir Leon, is, indeed, immortal. 


	31. Chapter 31

2 minutes of silence. 


	32. Chapter 32

Apologies if that's what I'm doing to you guys right now. 


	33. Chapter 33

this is wrong- 


	34. Chapter 34

Me when my friends want to watch some trashy movie like Tall Girl. (no offense to people that like Tall Girl.) 


	35. Chapter 35

this is how I would imagine them if they came back in modern times instead: 


	36. Chapter 36

That's seriously depressing. 


	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38

I can't remember if this happened, but- 

#Persassy 

wait whoops wrong fandom


	39. Chapter 39

"What happened to you, Morgana?" 

Not me sobbing for Morgana. 


	40. Chapter 40

That episode is like probably one of my favorites. 


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42

Guess what? HE JUST DID. 

Yes


End file.
